


pillow talk

by magentam



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: things you said with no space between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> oh, don't mind me. sousei's just continually killing me, nbd.

By the time he regains his senses, Sousuke only knows two things: one, that he never wants to move again, and two, that he just wants to sleep, possibly forever.

He vaguely registers Seijuurou’s movements beside him as his boyfriend slips under the covers next to him. He barely responds to the warm fingertips on his hot skin, Sei’s hands maneuvering him to lie in a more comfortable position. Sousuke hums contently as he comes to lie on his boyfriend’s chest, ignoring the abundance of heat between their skin.

He feels Sei shift around under him, trying to get comfortable himself. After Sei finds an ideal position, Sousuke feels a hand slowly creep up his neck and into his slightly damp hair, ruffling it, and he makes another sound of appreciation.

“Sou,” he hears the gravelly voice of his boyfriend breathe out. Sousuke just grunts in reply, too tired for words, but apparently that’s not enough for Sei. “Oi, Sou,” he breathes again, giving Sousuke’s back a pat.

Sousuke doesn’t move to look at him or even to open his eyes. He mumbles out another noise which sounds a lot like he’s asking, “What?”

“You good?” Sei asks, fighting a yawn. He brings one arm up behind his head, the other hand still in Sousuke’s hair, caressing it.

The yawn is contagious, and soon Sousuke’s yawning against the skin of his boyfriend’s chest, the hot air ricocheting back into his face. “I’m fine,” he mumbles quietly, nuzzling against the warm skin.

Sei hums, and by the tone of it Sousuke’s willing to bet that he’s looking down at him, smiling a half smile. He feels the hand move slowly out of his hair and hesitantly onto his bad shoulder. Sousuke just snuggles closer, hugging Sei’s torso.

“Shoulder fine?” Sei asks as the pad of his thumb brushes lightly over the skin, being careful not to put too much pressure on it.

“Mm,” is all that Sousuke says.

They’re quiet for a while after that. Sei’s hand returns to Sousuke’s brunet fringe, and Sousuke almost falls asleep as he focuses on the gentle touches. He allows his mouth to twitch into a little, almost imperceptible smile, feeling totally at peace, lying here on his boyfriend’s chest, totally beat. He can feel Sei’s fond gaze upon him, and usually he’d be annoyed by it, but he’s too tired to care right now.

Sousuke’s almost asleep by the time that Sei decides to break the silence again. He feels his other hand touching the side of his face, but he just burrows closer to his boyfriend’s chest.

“Sou,” he murmurs. Sousuke feels fingertips make their way under his chin, tapping lightly as if to encourage him to look up, but he doesn’t want to. He’s tired, and now that he’s got his boyfriend as a pillow, he just wants to sleep. Still, the fingertips persist, and Sei speaks again, mumbling, “Oi, Sou. Look at me,” in a voice that sounds tired as well.

Sousuke relents, too lazy to fight, and he props his chin up on his boyfriend’s chest, yawning slightly. He looks up at him with a slightly disgruntled face, his exhaustion nullifying his usual grumpy edge, making him look more tired than grouchy.

When Sei just stares down at him, smiling earnestly, not saying anything, Sousuke gets impatient. “What,” he mutters, slightly grumbling.

Sei’s smile grows wider, but just by a millimeter. Sousuke’s expression grows somewhat tired, weary of whatever antics his boyfriend’s up to. Before he can react, though, Sei’s moving closer to kiss him, and Sousuke just lazily melts into the kiss.

The kiss is sloppy and lazy and it’s more like they’re just breathing against each other’s lips than actually kissing, but that doesn’t matter. Sei pulls away before long, his hand still playing with Sousuke’s hair, and he smiles again before pressing one last kiss to his forehead.

As he pulls away to revert to his former position, Sei just pets Sousuke’s head, looking up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his lips and saying, “I love you, y’know.”

Sousuke moves his head to let the side of his face lie on Sei’s chest again, breaking eye contact with him. He feels a small blush creeping onto his face, but he ignores it. For once, instead of the usual, “Shut up,” or, “Whatever,” he actually brings himself to say the words back, but not without an indignant frown. “I love you, too,” he says, mumbling so it’s not easy to hear.

But Sei hears it, loud and clear, grinning triumphantly and laughing stupidly. Despite this, he teases, “What was that, Sou? I didn’t quite hear you.”

Sousuke just sighs, rolling his eyes before closing them. “Shut up and let me sleep,” he mutters, half awake at this point. The last thing he hears before slipping into slumber is Seijuurou’s soft laughter, and that makes his lips twitch, if only a little.


End file.
